diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachnel Galdafei
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = in der Grundausbildung | Arsenal = Rachnel | Vorname = Rachnel | Nachname = Galdafei | Geburtsstadt = Menethil | Geburt = | Alter = 20 (31.10.) | Zugehörigkeit = | Gilde = Magiersanktum Sturmwind | Größe = 1,58 m | Gewicht = | Haarfarbe = Rotblond | Augenfarbe = Bernstein | Besonderheiten = Meist geht sie barfuß | Gesinnung = Chaotisch Gut }} Aktuell: Derzeitig auf Reisen Rachnel auf den ersten Blick ..."der kleine Drecksfuß"... "Träumerin" ... "Das Milchundhonigmädchen"... Rachnel hat in letzter Zeit eine schleichende Veränderung durchlebt. Enge Vertraute und Freunde wissen davon zu berichten. Selbst das verschmitzte Grinsen in dem runden Gesicht hat etwas vom Mädchenhaften verloren. Das Mädchen ist keine herausstechende Schönheit. Ihre kleine Statur (gerade mal 1,58 m) und das blasse, runde Allerweltsgesicht (weniger liebevoll 'Murlocgesicht' genannt) machen sie auf den ersten Blick im Gegenteil vielmehr unscheinbar. Das rotblonde Honighaar - in dem die alte zerzauste Feder seit längerem fehlt und das sich mittlerweile gepflegt präsentiert - und die runden Bernsteinaugen sind die einzigen Auffälligkeiten. Sie hat ihre Augen überall und scheint von fast allem um sich herum fasziniert. Den Mund schief gespitzt, die Augen groß, die Brauen mal hoch, mal tief, die Backen aufgeblasen... ihre Mimik ist so ausladend, dass man sie meist wie ein offenes Buch lesen kann, auch wenn ihr mit Konzentration hier erste Erfolge der Zurückhaltung gelingen. Rachnel im Detail ...VOM AUSSEHEN Die Wangen im blassen Mondgewicht gewinnen langsam an Kontur. Aber Ernsthaftigkeit steht dem Mädchen immer noch nicht, hübsch macht sie allein ein Lächeln, das gerne ansteckend wirkt. Die Augen sind etwas zu weit auseinander stehend, die Nase etwas zu undefiniert, die Wangen etwas zu pausbackig und das Haar zu platt, um sie in einer außergewöhnlichen Art überdurchschnittlich hübsch zu finden. Sympathie erlangt sie in dagegen unvergleichlichem Maß durch ihr herzliches Lächeln und den Schalk in der Stimme. Ansonsten könnte man sie auf der Straße auch gut übersehen. Bei ihrer kleinen Statur sind es besonders die Beine, die etwas kurz geraten sind, was die Hüften eher breiter wirken lässt. Die Taille ist weich geformt, aber nicht stark ausgeprägt, womit sich letztlich die ganze Erscheinung beschreiben ließe. Auch die schmalen Schulter und Oberkörper machen keinen runderen Eindruck daraus. Immerhin, ihre Hände sind zwar klein, aber schön geformt (wenn da nicht immer irgendwelche Farbreste zu finden wären) und ihr Hals zierlich anzuschauen. In ihrem Haar kann man seit einiger Zeit an manchen Tagen eingebundene Satinbänder in weiß und blau sehen. Hin und wieder trägt sie einen Tuchbeutel mit sich herum, aber Taschendiebe werden ernüchtert feststellen, dass die drei kleinen Beutel an ihrem Gürtel meistens karg gefüllt sind. breit.JPG|Rachnel in Kilkerry (Mit der Dunkelmondblume) screenshot_142_2.JPG|Krieg und Liebe (Arathi) screenshot_136.jpg|Exkurs nach Darnassus DSC_2915.JPG|Vom Wildfang... screenshot_130.jpg|...zur braven Magiestudentin? Karikatur Sanktum2.jpg|Freundliche Leihgabe der Spielerin hinter Julia Morgentau ...VOM WESEN Rachnel ist - bei aller freundlicher Naivität - eine Tochter Menethils. Sie ist nicht besonders kräftig, aber erstaunlich ausdauernd. Obwohl sie längst nicht so zäh ist, wie sie vielleicht gerne wäre, strotzt sie doch vor Lebensfreude. Sie schätzt den Mut und die Stärke anderer und verteidigt ihre - leider oft spontanen und undurchdachten - Entscheidungen mit dem berüchtigten Sturkopf der Hafenbewohner. Praktische Arbeit liegt ihr und langes Herumsitzen fällt ihr schwer. Nur in freier Natur nimmt sie sich manchmal etwas Zeit und Ruhe. In den Sümpfen hat sie gelernt, aufmerksam auf ihre Umgebung zu achten und der Seehafen war Quelle und Erfüllung ihrer unstillbaren Neugier. Die Welt um sich herum betrachtet sie meist unkompliziert und Verwirrungen geht sie lieber auf den Grund, als aus dem Weg. Was sie aus Menethil nicht mitgenommen hat ist das Misstrauen in ihre Umwelt. Sie hat sich einen Teil ihrer kindlichen Gutgläubigkeit erhalten und selbst Menschen, die ihr unheimlich sind, unterstellt sie selten etwas Schlechtes. Meistens versprüht sie Freundlichkeit und gute Laune. Die Erfahrunge zeigte ihr, dass das auf andere abfärbt und damit hätte man ja schon etwas Gutes getan an diesem Tag. Woran sie in ihrer neuen Lebenssituation mittlerweile arbeitet ist der Umgang mit Adel, hochrangigen Magiern oder anderen Autoritäten. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie selten die richtige Anrede findet, ist sie völlig unbedarft was Etikette angeht. Bei der Bemühung um Höflichkeit kam meistens irgendein Kauderwelsch heraus. Ob sich das bessert? Sie scheut denn Alltag und die Entscheidungen des Erwachsenseins und liebt ihre Freiheit. Was das angeht fehlt ihr einige Reife, die man für ihr Alter erwarten sollte. Ungewissheit macht ihr die größte Angst und sie würde es sich dreimal überlegen, bevor sie gezwungenermaßen jemals eine Waffe in die Hand nehmen würde. Das Leben in Menethil war für Rachnel vergleichsweise beschwerdefrei und obwohl sie sich auf neue Herausforderungen freut, könnte sie bald einsehen müssen, dass sie ihre Fähigkeiten weit überschätzt. Oder es zeigt sich doch noch die Zähigkeit Menethils. Auf die ein oder andere Weise. ...VOM TRÄUMEN Als Rachnel von ihren Eltern erfuhr, dass sich ihr ein Magiestudium bieten könnte, war sie zunächst Feuer und Flamme. Sie liebt es, Geheimnisse zu ergründen und die Welt zu erkunden und hatte schon früh die Vorstellung, dass Magie das auf eine außergewöhnliche und einzigartige Weise konnte. Dass sie selbst einmal einen solchen Einblick erhalten sollte, begeisterte die junge Frau. Bis ihr klar wurde, dass diese Art die Welt zu sehen, auf Wissenschaft beruhte. Zwar Magiewissenschaft, aber dennoch aus Theorien und Formeln und Büchern und Schriften. Hin und her gerissen zwischen der Zuneigung zur Magiewirkung und der Abneigung des Pragmatismus dahinter, blieb ihr Lerneifer auf der Strecke. Ihre Antworten glaubte sie daraufhin, in den freien Lehren der Wildhammerschamanen zu finden. Sie flüchtete in die Geschichten der Zwerge und die Nähe der Elemente und musste feststellen, dass sie sich dort wohl fühlte, auch wenn die Antworten der Elementargeister ausbleiben. Welcher Zweig für sie der richtige ist, darüber hat sie schon manche Stunden Gedanken gewälzt und insgeheim träumt sie davon, beide miteinander zu verflechten. Aktuell scheint sie sich aber für ein ernsthaftes Magiestudium entschieden zu haben. Darin legt sie einen bisher ungekannten Ehrzeig, gar eine Spur von Disziplin an den Tag. Was man munkelt (Steht für Erweiterungen zur freien Vergügung) *Rachnel wurde in Sturmwind zum ersten Mal kurz vor dem Weißwachtturnier gesehen. Niemand weiß, woher sie kam. *Rachnel? War das nicht das Mädchen mit den bunten Tüchern? *Rachnel? Nein, die hat doch unter der Hand Kraut verkauft. *Rachnel hat doch mit diesem jungen Dichter angebändelt, oder? Verhext hat sie den, der will sie glatt ehelichen! *Rachnels Eltern sollen von der Turtelei alles andere als begeistert sein. *Rachnel kennt schamlose Zwergenlieder. *Rachnel soll immer öfter in der Novizenrobe des Magiersanktums zu sehen sein. Fleißige Studentin? Seit wann das? *Rachnel soll heimlich in einer Spelunke kellnern. Heimlich? Wie soll man denn heimlich kellnern? Rachnel soll den Laden angeblich übernehmen! *Rachnel soll sich den lieben langen Tag in den Hügeln von Sturmwind herumtreiben. *Rachnel soll eine Vorliebe für Gilneer haben, sie umgibt sich jedenfalls ständig mit welchen. Was? Rachnel hat in Wahrheit panische Angst vor Worgen. *Rachnels freundliche Naivität soll nur Theater sein, sie wüsste ganz genau, wen sie wie und warum um den Finger wickelt. Zitate von und über Rachnel (Steht für Erweiterungen zur freien Vergügung) "Mein Vater ist ein Ehrenmann! Und meine Mutter... naja, die hat einen geheiratet." - Rachnel - "Wo ist das Mädchen schon wieder? Es wird Zeit, dass sie erwachsen wird. Etwas Anständiges lernt und aufhört, herumzustromern!" -'' Navaeh Galdafei -'' "Novizin Galdafei, zieht Euch Schuhe an. Sofort!" -'' Erzmagierin Vermilion -'' "Sie ist speziell." ''- Merwyn McHannigan - '' "Hinreißend? Er findet sie hinreißend? Hat er sich die graue Maus mal genau angesehen?!" - Bibliotheksschreiber - "Rari ist so süß! Die möchte man am Liebsten den ganzen Tag nur knuddeln und drücken und liebhaben! Außerdem kümmert die sich sehr gut um einen. " - Justine A. Winter "Rach is' sympathisch, zuverlässig un' nich' auf'n Kopf gefallen. Somit also eigentlich schon 'n Haufen mehr als die meis'n in dieser Stadt... Gibt sich manchma' scheu, aber sie kann auch anders." *die Südländerin nickt noch sachte, und schlendert dann auch schon weiter* - Laleh "Lee" LeChuck Fähigkeiten In den Abstufungen: unfähig - unerfahren - kaum erfahren - solide erfahren - fachkundig - kompetent - meisterlich - vollendet * Waffen Die meisten Gattungen unfähig Kurzbogen - unerfahren * Zauber Diverse Novizenzauber * Sprachen Muttersprache - Gemeinsprache Zwergisch - solide erfahren * Berufe Pflanzenkunde - solide erfahren (je nach Region) Pflanzenkunde (Färbepflanzen) kompetent Färberhandwerk - meisterlich * Talente Schwimmen - kompetent Reiten - unfähig/ungelernt Soziales Umfeld (Spielercharaktere) Familie: Gaveyn Galdafei (Vater) Navaeh Galdafei (Mutter) Freunde: Arcaynas Düsterherz ("Mein Dichter, mein Schafspelzfrosch.") Calliope Manolis (Du blonder Zitronendrops) Cornellius Rabenacker (†) ("Auf deinen vefluchten Mut einen Schluck.") Lady Jouroné von Weißwacht ("Duhuu, Mylady?") Merwyn McHannigan ("Kannst du singen, Merwyn?") Reeka Wilson und Illann McCallaghan und ihre quirligen Kinder Zaid Diaz (20 Silber für bunte Tücher) Bekannte: Aedre von Schärf Aenna Merrit Alethan Meldren Aloysia Rotfeld Angrom Donnerkeil Ashzea Wintermond Antonius Lambert von Mariengrad Arrjarl Federhammer Arvenya McCorley Cainen Winchesting Cinaedh Fanlem Conn Frasier Georgiana de Jarjayes Inngrîmsch Zweiklinge Jahlia Jonathan Growling Julia Marie Morgentau Junaa (Junchen) Brackenhall Justine A. Winter Lee Nathyan Cynar von Bradshaw Othar Faroth Orithil Krähenflug Paisley Keynes Ráhn Roseli Hardson Tito Schmidt Verkan "B-R" Silberschmied Xolosch Eisenfaust, Sohn des Xeldorosch (und weitere Gesichter des Kilkerrytreks, des Weißwachtturniers, des Magiersanktums und Sturmwind im Allgemeinen) Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Menschen